


Lighten Up While You Still Can

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Finch has a plan for what to do after the latest number has been dealt with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDianeEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/gifts).



> Title taken from the Eagles song, "Take It Easy"

“That was, on the whole, rather successful,” Harold Finch said.  He looked critically at John Reese.  “Aside from your stab wound.  But really, I wasn’t in any real danger – you didn’t have to come rushing in.”

Reese snorted and put his hand to his wounded side.  “I wasn’t taking any risks.  You can’t be sure you’d have stayed safe.”

Finch gave him an exasperated look.  “What was it that nurse said: You should be fine in a few days if you don’t over exert yourself?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Mr Reese, I have known you long enough to know your ability to stay out of trouble, even for a few days, is extremely limited.  In fact the only way to guarantee that would be to tie you to the bed.”

Reese smirked.

“And don’t start getting ideas,” Finch continued.  “I have no wish to stay in this town any longer than necessary, and the sort of thing you appear to have in mind would certainly go into the over-exertion category.”

Reese pouted and Finch laughed.  For a man who so rarely showed any emotions Reese had perfected an impressive pout.  Finch had the fanciful idea Reese had learnt it from Bear, since it resembled the dog’s expression when no one would play with him.

“No, what I had in mind was taking a mini road trip on the way back.  New England is beautiful in the fall and it would be almost a waste not to enjoy it for once.  There’s a B&B I know in a rather secluded location, where a Mr Sparrow has a suite which I believe he would be willing to let us use.”  Finch paused to gauge Reese’s reaction.  “And before you say anything, if we take the route I’ve planned, we should arrive there in a couple of days, by which time that stab wound should have made a reasonable recovery.”

“I’ll get the bags.”

“You’ll do not such thing.  Johnson will be only too happy to carry the bags to the car.  And I’ll be driving.”

 


End file.
